Recuerdos de San Valentin
by Seirei no Hebi 13
Summary: Capitulo único Un paseo por la playa, un atadecer repleto de magia. Unos instantes en los que ella recuerda cómo comenzó todo, como empezó aquel amor: el más sincero y el más puro que se pueda imaginar. Dos almas gemelas que se encuentran y nunca se podra


Hoy, día de San Valentín, día de los enamorados, día del amor, les hago este regalo.

Va dedicada, especialmente, a todas las parejas de enamorados, a todos los que creen en el amor y a todos los que esperan encontrar un día, al final, su alma gemela.

Y finalmente a todos los fans de la mejor pareja de Bleach: IchiRuki

A todos ellos, esta historia.

Recuerdos de San Valentín

.-.

Caminaba lentamente por la playa disfrutando cada segundo de su paseo.

Iba con paso firme por la orilla del mar mientras pequeñas olas jugaban con ella, venían y se iban, mojaban delicadamente sus pies y se retiraban de la arena, para volver después.

Era mágico el paisaje, era glorioso el lugar, era magnifica la vista que podía observar desde la orilla del mar.

Caminaba y caminaba a lo largo de la orilla, dejando tras de sí delicadas huellas que las olas se encargaban de borrar unos instantes después, borrando de donde venia, y sólo quedando las ultimas, que también serian borradas en la siguiente ola.

Pero a ella eso no le importaba, tenia sus ojos puestos en la lejanía, en el sol, en el atardecer de la playa.

Sus blancos cabellos se agitaban bajo el sombrero que llevaba, y el color del atardecer les devolvía aquel brillo que en su juventud habían tenido.

Cerró los ojos.

Inspiró el olor inconfundible del mar y rememoró cuantos recuerdos le traía aquel lugar: volvía a ser una chiquilla pelinegra que andaba por la orilla en la compañía de otra persona, en ambas manos brillaba un anillo de compromiso; una mujer, vestida de blanco, que corría por esa playa para lanzase a los brazos de su pareja, y recién estrenado marido; y aquella madre que llevaba a sus hijos a bañarse en el mar por primera vez.

Volvía a verse en los brazos de él, sus ojos posándose en los suyos, reflejándose el amor puro en ambos… y recordó, con profunda alegría en su corazón, como todo comenzó un día de San Valentín… de hace muchos, muchisimos años.

oooOOOooo

Nunca se lo había dicho.

Aunque, en realidad, nunca había encontrado la valentía para decírselo. Siempre encontraba mil pretextos para evitar enfrentarse a ello y aplazaba la decisión "para más adelante" Y ese "más adelante" era siempre "mucho más adelante".

Un día, y otro más, y otro… y así habían pasado muchas semanas y años desde que se diera cuenta de que su corazón le pertenecía a él y nada más que a él. Había intentado olvidarle, vaya si lo había hecho, pero una y otra vez, sus ojos, esos ojos inconfundibles, se le aparecían en sus sueños, y aquella caricia inocente de hace tiempo era la única que le había hecho estremecer toda su persona. Nadie desde entonces le había hecho sentir tan especial y tan alejada de la realidad como entonces.

No sabia porqué lo había hecho, porqué le había rechazado entonces, quizás porque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos y necesitaba pensar.

¿Pensar el qué? No lo sabia, pero eso fue lo que salió de su boca cuando él le preguntó ¿por qué no?

Esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de suplica, de incredulidad, de incomprensión… de amor, esos ojos eran los que se le aparecían por la noche y no le dejaban dormir.

Pero… ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué no se lo decía y acababa con todas dudas pronto?

Si, le amaba, le amaba con toda su alma, le amaba desde el primer segundo en el que le vio y aunque todo empezó como una amistad, esa amistad se había convertido en un amor sincero y puro, o eso creía.

Y ahora, ahora no sabia porque su mente había reaccionado así en aquella ocasión, haciéndole decir lo que no sentía, y rechazando a la única persona a la que, pensaba, había amado verdaderamente.

No era fácil, pero se obligaba a intentar olvidarle, a intentar borrar aquella profunda huella que él había dejado en su corazón… pero no podía.

El primer día después de aquel gesto, de aquella amarga respuesta, intentó evitarle, no mirarle a los ojos para no perderse en su mirada y olvidar aquel ultimo sentimiento que había visto en su interior, en lo profundo de su mirada, aquel amor que sentía él hacia ella.

El segundo también fue difícil, y el tercero, y el cuarto…todos. Todos los días se le hicieron cuenta arriba pues, a pesar de que bien sabia lo que sentía en su interior, no comprendía el porqué le había rechazado, porque había hecho lo que había hecho y porque había dicho lo que había dicho… No lo comprendía.

Evitándole, ignorándole, haciendo como si no existiera, acumulando y acumulando novios que no significaban nada para ella en un vano intento de olvidarle… aunque no podía… siempre recordaba sus ojos y siempre recordaba su caricia

Así pasaron los días y las semanas, y aquel día fatídico llegó al final, tan lejano parecía entonces, y tan cerca estaba ahora… tan cerca que era ya mismo.

Se fue, terminó la escuela y se marchó, su estancia en la escuela había acabado así como la de ella.

Y ella recordó las ultimas palabras que escuchara de sus labios la ultima vez que había hablado con ella, antes de que se auto impusiese ese muro de defensa e indiferencia a su alrededor y le tratase de olvidar (sin conseguirlo), aquella vez que le hiciese esa caricia que no podía olvidar y le dijese aquellas palabras…

- Yo siempre te esperaré.

.-.-.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos de su nuevo instituto de forma automática, ya no era aquella chica que siempre tenia una sonrisa en sus labios y vitalidad casi infinita. Le costaba hacer las cosas y centrarse en lo que hacia, unos ojos y una caricia tenían la culpa de su ensimismamiento y desidia.

Nunca se había sentido tan vacía, era como si le faltase algo… y sabía bien lo que era: él.

A pesar de que la totalidad del año anterior le había ignorado, había hecho como si no existiese, como si no le importase, como si sólo fuese una más de las cientos de personas que estudiaban en la escuela... la realidad era que su presencia, sólo su presencia ya le bastase, sólo el verle jugar, estudiar, hablar, caminar, pasear… todo eso le bastaba a ella para ser feliz (aunque no le hablase desde entonces, desde aquel día)… ahora lo había descubierto.

Desde aquella conversación había intentado olvidarle, había intentado borrar su recuerdo con otras personas, con otros chicos, con otras conquistas, con otros amores… pero ninguno de ellos nunca había podido llegar a su altura, siempre estaba su recuerdo presente… y su ultima frase.

Él, según sabia, no había salido todavía con nadie, se refugiaba en sus estudios, en sus aficiones y en sus amigos, y eso que muchas fueron las que intentaron estar con él, invitándole a todo tipo de cosas, alabándole, agasajándole, pero siempre les rechazaba amablemente, siempre tenia algún tipo de excusas para no estar con ninguna mujer en plan mas allá de la amistad.

Le esperaba a ella, lo sabia, tal y como le dijo entonces… como ella le había esperado desde el principio, pero en el momento justo en que podría haber empezado una bonita historia de amor, ella le había rechazado… inexplicablemente para ambos

.-.-.

Arrastraba sus pies, no sabia donde ir, no quería mirar a su alrededor y ver los corazones y los adornos que predominaban por las calles. No quería recordar que ese día, exactamente ese día, se cumplía un año de su rechazo.

Pero ¿Por qué de sus labios no salió lo que ansiaba decir y sentía su corazón? ¿Por qué dijo eso y no un "yo también te quiero"? ¿Por qué no había rectificado inmediatamente? Y ¿Por qué había dejado que el tiempo pasase tan deprisa sin dar marcha atrás a su decisión de olvidarlo… sin poderlo?

San Valentín, fecha que antes adoraba por lo que significaba y ahora aborrecía por lo que significaba para ella, por lo que había hecho entonces.

.-.-.

Habían transcurrido unos meses, exactamente seis meses desde que le viera por ultima vez, en casa de su hermano, en una de las típicas visitas que hacia. Ahora era todo un hombre. Había elegido ser medico, siguiendo el legado de su familia, nadie dudaba que estaba hecho para ese trabajo. Junto a su hermano Byakuya, se habían hecho grandes amigos, ya que Byakuya decidió apoyarlo en crear mas "Clínicas Kurosaki" en todo el país . Y fue por eso por lo que le vio la última vez, debido a la celebración de la ultima apertura de una de sus clínicas.

Escuchó sus voces al llegar a la casa, se asomó de forma esquiva a través de las cortinas de su habitación y pudo verles, alegres y contentos … y también pudo notar como la mirada de él atravesaba la tela y le decía que él siempre le esperaría.

Fue sólo un instante, pero supo que tenia razón, que le estaba esperando a ella y sólo a ella.

Y mientras… ella era una cobarde.

.-.-.

Empezó el curso, quiso seguir como si nada, pero esa mirada, esos ojos, esa caricia, le perseguían por doquier. Sus compañeras de habitación no se enteraban de nada, pero más de una noche se levantaba inquieta, nerviosa, pues sentía que le faltaba la respiración y algo más, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y quería quitarse esa incomodidad, ese agobio de encima.

Sabía cómo, pero no se atrevía.

Enterraba la cabeza en la almohada y lloraba y lloraba, sin dejar de pensar en esos ojos y en su cobardía.

.-.-.

Un año, trescientos sesenta y cinco días habían pasado desde que él le confesase sus sentimientos, y ella le rechazase sin saber porqué. Y trescientos sesenta y cinco días habían pasado sintiéndose una cobarde.

Ahora, mientras caminaba con los ojos bajos, mientras veían en el suelo los corazones antes lanzados por los estudiantes eufóricos por la fiesta (y comparándolos con el suyo, lo sentía igual que ellos… por los suelos), mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia el anterior año, no se dio cuenta de que ahí, enfrente de ella, en medio del parque, en su dirección, se encontraba una persona… esperándole.

Miraba los corazones, recordaba su cobardía, intentaba comprender porqué había dicho lo que había dicho y porqué le había rechazado cuando su corazón le pertenecía a él desde el primer instante… no lo sabia y no podía comprenderlo. Su cuerpo siguió a sus pies, y fue así cómo chocaron ambas personas, la que andaba y la que estaba parada.

Sorprendida por el choque, no pudo reconocer los pies de aquel contra quien se había chocado, y sus ojos fueron elevándose despacio, muy poco a poco… hasta que les vio. Vio aquellos ojos que no había podido olvidar, y vio aquel sentimiento que existía en ellos, en la profundidad de su iris, brillando con fuerza.

Y se vio a si misma reflejada, su cara reflejada en aquel color marrón, sus ojos reflejados en aquellos ojos, y descubrió, en la profundidad de estos, aquel sentimiento que existía también en los ojos marrones, descubrió que, aunque agazapado, sus ojos también reflejaban el amor puro que sentía por él… y esto borró de un plumazo todas las dudas que habían albergado su corazón hasta entonces, pues supo que, hasta ese momento, no había sentido la seguridad de si era amor o si era sólo una profunda amistad lo que sentía, si le quería por quien era o por lo que representaba.

Sus ojos, reflejados en los de él, le habían dado la respuesta definitiva: le amaba verdaderamente, le quería por la persona que era, por su interior, por su forma de ser.

Las dudas volaron muy lejos, desapareciendo en la inmensidad del mundo para no volver, pues ya no tenía dudas de lo que sentía, lo había visto, había descubierto que su amor era verdadero.

Una sonrisa apareció en su boca, la primera sincera desde que se apagase su alegría un año atrás por culpa suya, la primera sincera y la que nunca se borraría desde entonces.

Él, viendo aquel gesto, supo que al fin había descubierto la verdad, lo que escondía su corazón, y por ello no le había presionado, la había esperado, pues él había visto aquel sentimiento en sus ojos, y había esperado a que ella lo descubriese por si misma.

- Yo también te quiero

Le dijo ella, y fue como si no hubiese transcurrido un año desde la ultima vez que hablasen, como si no hubiesen transcurrido los trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde que ella decidiese separar sus vidas por voluntad propia… fue como si regresasen a ese San Valentín celebrado apresuradamente en la escuela,, fue como si regresasen a ese anterior año.

.-.-.

Fue como si nada hubiera pasado…

El tiempo se congeló a su alrededor, sólo estaban ellos dos, nada más existía, nada excepto aquellas dos personas que se abrazaban, sintiendo el corazón de la otra a su lado, aquellas dos almas que al fin habían encontrado lo que siempre habían buscado, su alma gemela estaba al lado, su mitad estaba ahí. No eran dos, sino uno, un único ser el que se encontraba en medio del parque. Al fin se habían encontrado, y nunca más se separarían… Nunca más estarían lejos del otro.

.-.-.

No podían más, cada segundo alejados de su lado era angustioso, cada segundo que no estaban juntos se sentían incompletos, vacíos… pero una clase de vacío que no habían conocido antes, una clase de vacío que sólo dejaba de existir cuando estrechaban sus manos, cuando se veían, cuando se sentían a su lado, cuando se abrazaban… y cuando se besaban.

Sus besos le transportaban a un plano distinto del real, le llevaban a los confines del universo, a los territorios inexplorado de la realidad, de lo nunca conocido… y cuando volvía se perdía en su mirada, en el color marrón de sus ojos, y sabia que todo ese año alejada de él, en vez de haber sido malo, había sido bueno, pues había reafirmado todo su amor, ahora sabia que él y sólo él era el dueño de su corazón, sólo él su alma gemela, su mitad perdida.

Si pudiera volver atrás, volvería a hacer lo mismo, pues aunque le doliera entonces, ahora, cuando le veía, cuando estaba a su lado, sabia que había sido lo mejor, pues su amor creció, maduró en su interior, germinó y se transformó en el más hermoso y sincero amor que nunca haya existido. Si pudiera volver atrás haría lo mismo, la recompensa había valido la pena: él, sabedor de que tendría que dejar que el corazón diese su fruto, le había esperado, avivando y reafirmando también su sentimiento hacia ella.

.-.-.

Desde que se diesen su primer beso en aquel parque, lleno de corazones de papel esparcido por el suelo, el corazón de ambos se lleno de una luz especial, sus almas al fin se habían reencontrado y nunca se separarían… sólo la muerte lo podría hacer.

oooOOOooo

Todo esto recordó mientras paseaba por la playa desierta, mientras las olas jugaban con sus pies y sus cabellos canos revoloteaban a su alrededor por el viento.

Era placentero pasear por la orilla del mar, dejarse fundir con el atardecer, volviendo a ser aquella chiquilla que empezaba a vivir.

Muchos años habían pasado desde entonces, desde aquel día de san Valentín en que rechazó, por precaución, a su amor, y que, después, pasado un año, le había vuelto a recuperar mil veces aumentado ese sentimiento. Como entonces supo, sólo la muerte les podría separar, pues eran almas gemelas que se acababan de encontrar y nunca más se iban a separar….tenia toda una vida por delante que disfrutar, y eso era lo que habían hecho: habían disfrutado de una larga, alegre y próspera vida.

.-.-.

Caminaba despacio, caminaba dejando huellas en la arena que el mar se encargaba de borrar segundos después.

Una anciana Rukia Kuchiki recordaba hechos sucedidos hacia ya más de un siglo mientras gozaba de una magnifica vista del atardecer, tiñéndole los cabellos del color rojo, antes negros en su juventud, aquel color negro que le encantaba a él.

Él.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Su amor.

Su alma gemela.

Su media mitad…

.-.-.

Se detuvo en mitad de la arena, ahora miraba al sol a la cara, dejaba que el viento soplase y le agitase los cabellos. Se dejaba embargar de esa alegría que nunca le había abandonado desde su primer beso verdadero, en aquel parque. Se dejaba mecer por el viento y dejaba que las olas jugasen con sus pies, retirándose y volviendo a mojarle.

Ningún rastro más de ella existía ahora en la playa, nada excepto su figura inmóvil en medio de la arena, de pie, frente al sol, frente al atardecer.

Hoy, en el aniversario de aquella fecha.

Hoy, cuando se cumplían los cien años de aquel San Valentín, no se sentía sola, pues sabía que el viento le traía noticias de mundos lejanos, que el sol le transmitía mensajes que sólo se pueden entender con el corazón.

Aspirando el aire, saboreando el sabor que este le traía, recordando el último beso de ambos, aquel día, ese mismo día, esa misma mañana, antes de que él se marchase para siempre... supo que no podía vivir mucho más separada de él, de su alma gemela.

El agua jugaba con sus pies delicadamente mientras el sol se escondía, al fin, en las profundidades del mar.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente, cerrando los ojos, se sumió en un sueño sin retorno, un sueño largamente esperado desde esa mañana. Siempre le había fascinado el mar, aquella playa donde había vivido los más felices recuerdos de su vida: su compromiso, su boda, sus hijos… y supo que su vida había sido plena, llena de vida, y que no temía nada a la muerte, pues iba a estar, de nuevo, junto a su amor verdadero, aquel que se había ido aquella mañana por causas de la naturaleza.

Ambos habían vivido plenamente, ambos habían vivido una vida llena de alegría y felicidad.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente, su cuerpo empezó a descender hacia el suelo, muy delicadamente, pero era sólo su cuerpo, pues su alma ya volaba junto al viento para reencontrarse, de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre, con su otra mitad, aquella que, un día de San Valentín, supo que era verdaderamente su alma gemela.

Fin

Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia.

Si quieren, no están obligados, me gustaría conocer su opinión

Muchas gracias por adelantado.


End file.
